


Scary Stories

by EmeraldSeaBug



Series: Slumbertale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Injury, bewaaare there's an original short story that I just kind of shoved in there, but some creepiness, but there are scary stories in which characters die, goofy jokes, it's a spoooooky one, it's in a scary story though so none of the canon characters get hurt, it's just a slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSeaBug/pseuds/EmeraldSeaBug
Summary: The first half of the slumber party complete, the trio of troublemakers decide to settle down and take turns telling scary stories. Unfortunately, things never seem to go to plan in this house.





	Scary Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not too sure how this one turned out! Transferring it over here seemed to cause a bunch of formatting issues to pop up, and I'm not sure if it has the same desired effect without the same format. For all I know, this could just seem pretty dorky and not creepy at all in all the wrong parts. Nonetheless, If you see any errors, feel free to let me know!

Chara lifted a flashlight below their chin, the light casting shadows over the manic grin stretching across their face, “Now that everyone is done dying from a food coma… It is time for scary stories! Muahahaha!”

“Chara,” Asriel chided, his voice wavering slightly. “You’re going to scare Frisk!”

Frisk turned their head to look at Asriel, quizzically. They raised an eyebrow. Chara huffed out an exaggeratedly exasperated noise, dropping both hands to their sides and rolling their eyes at the ceiling.  
“Azzie, scary stories are supposed to scare people. That’s why they’re called scary stories. Besides,” they swept a hand over their shoulder, all casual. “Frisk is impossible to scare. They’re only afraid of spaghetti. And Sans.”

Frisk raised their hands in indignant protest, before one of the blankets of the tent flipped open to reveal the shadowed face of a familiar skeleton. 

“sup.”

Everyone already in the tent flinched slightly, except for Frisk, who lurched back in shock, clutching their chest with a blank expression on their face.

“oh, whoops. you okay there, kid?”

Chara, once they recovered from the somewhat unexpected jumpscare, started laughing at Frisk's misfortune.  
“Frisk, you should’ve seen your face-!”

Frisk, still with a perfectly stoic and neutral expression, sat up. They sighed and donned a mildly irritated frown. Asriel smiled at them sympathetically.

“Sorry, Frisk… that was kind of funny.”

“funny’s my job, kid.” said Sans, winking at the goat monster. He evidently still hadn’t gotten over the constant pun opportunity the ‘kid’ always supplied for him. Asriel frowned.

Frisk lifted their hands up, ‘Are we telling stories or not?’

“Not just stories,” Chara whispered. “Scary stories!” they picked up the flashlight and put it back under their chin. “Now, we should go from least scary to most scary, so…”

Asriel raised his hand. “I’ll go first… I guess.”

‘Sans should go last,’ stated Frisk, immediately accepting along with everyone else that Sans would be joining them for this.

Chara raised an eyebrow at the same time Sans raised a… brow, “Why would Sans go la- unless… gasp!” Chara put a hand in front of their mouth. “Frisk, that’s racist!”

‘What?’

“Gasp! They don’t even feel remorse!”

“Chara,” Asriel sighed. “Stop saying gasp, just actually gasp.”

“Don’t criticize my methods, Asriel.”

Sans seemed to catch on to what was going on. “oh wow, frisk. i can’t believe you right now.”

‘What? What do you mean?’

“are all skeletons just spooky and scary to you? i’m shocked, that cut me right down to the bone.”

Frisk looked absolutely horrified. ‘No no no! That is not what I meant!’ they said, exaggerating their signing to simulate their distress. ‘I just meant because…’ they gesticulated wildly in place of words.

Chara laughed at them. “Calm down! We were just kidding!”

Asriel smiled in apology. “Sorry, Frisk… but at least you don’t have to go first.”

At that, Chara clapped their hands and leaned forward with a maniacal grin on their face. “Speaking of first! It’s time to scare us Azzie. Do your worst!”

Asriel gulped audibly. “Uh… sure, heheh. I… I don’t know where to begin!”

Frisk looked at him amusedly. It appeared the new object of ridicule had taken their focus away from their own indignation. ‘Just start anywhere, Asriel.’

Asriel thought for a second, then took a deep breath-

“ah!” exclaimed Sans, leaning back, “i’m already so scared.”

Asriel frowned at him, then spoke over Frisk and Chara’s giggling.

“ONCE,” he all but shouted, making eye contact with everyone at least once. “There was a- Chara could you stop shining that flashlight in my face?”

“It’s for dramatic lighting, Asriel. I’m just trying to help.”

Asriel took the flashlight from their hand, and continued speaking like nothing had happened.  
“Once, there was an old man who loved gardening more than anything in the world-”

“Like dad?”

“He- it isn’t dad, Chara- he loved gardening more than anyone he knew and loved, and focused on it more than anything… oh hey it is kinda like dad… just kidding.  
Anyway, one day, while he was out tending to his flowers, his wife walked out of the house and told him that their nephew had gone missing. The old man continued gardening.”

“Ooh I think I know how this is going to end-”

“Chara, if you tell them I’ll end you.” said Asriel. Chara shrugged and gave an expression that said ‘what did I do?’  
Asriel rolled his eyes, and continued.

“A week later, his wife came back out, and told him that both his grandchildren had died, of only 4 months.”

Asriel paused for suspense.

“The old man continued gardening.”

Frisk frowned.

“Three weeks later, the man’s wife came out again. She told him that his children had died from grief, and their funeral was in the morning… the old man continued gardening.”

Frisk gasped silently, and Chara looked completely deadpan. Sans’ expression hadn’t changed at all throughout the story.

“Five weeks later… the old man’s wife died… he still didn’t stop tending to his flowers. With all of his help, they’d be blooming beautifully....  
Three weeks later, the old man laid himself to rest on his flowers. He was found dead the next morning.  
As his body was being lifted, someone saw something poking out of the dirt. They looked closer, and…  
It was a human finger.”

Frisks hands flew to their mouth in astonishment.

“Under the healthy flowers, were the bodies of a young man, two young children, and the old gardener’s wife. The end!”

Chara snorted. “You sounded pretty chipper at the end of that…”

“cool story, kid.”

‘That gave me goosebumps!’

Asriel smiled. “Thank you!”

“Okay okay, good job, Asriel. Now it’s Frisk's turn.”

Frisk looked worried. ‘But… I don’t know what to say… I don’t want to sign for that long!’

“Then do charades!” Asriel cheered. 

Chara waved their hands. “Wait wait wait… scary story charades? Asriel… that’s the best idea I have ever heard, please do that, Frisk.”

“this is immediately way more interesting.”

Frisk squinted, then shrugged.  
They began to mime the act of digging with a shovel.

“Oh, oh!” Asriel raised his hand like he was in a class, “Digging! That’s digging, I can tell.”

Chara pursed their lips in Asriel’s general direction, and Frisk nodded, then widened their eyes and opened their mouth in a horrified expression. Asriel deliberated for a moment.

“Scared? It was- uh, oh! Were they digging in a graveyard?”

Frisk nodded.

“I KNEW IT!”

Chara clapped obnoxiously, like the story was already over. Sans started snapping his fingers like Frisk had just read a poem or something. Frisk frowned at them. 

‘I wasn’t finished yet, stop.’

Chara placed a hand on their chest. “It was just so good, I couldn’t handle it.”

There was a pause. 

“Wait- wait no I didn’t mean that as a pun WAIT-”

But it was too late, Sans was already dead. He laid on his back and held up a flower in a classic dead position.

“Chara… you killed him.” Asriel seemed resigned, like this wasn’t the first time.

Chara squinted at the unmoving Sans. “Wow, he decayed fast.”

The dead body snorted and Frisk slapped their own leg a few times, impatient. ‘Can I finish my story?’

“Yeah,” Chara made an open-handed gesture at Sans, “You even have a prop now, go nuts.”

Frisk considered this for a moment, then scooted over to the skeleton and began showing a wide array of shocked and horrified facial expressions, while flailing madly. Asriel raised his hand. 

‘Asriel?’

“I’m not really sure what’s going on, I mean, if they were digging in a graveyard wouldn’t they expect a body to be there?”

Sans looked up, disengaging all pretenses of being dead. “I guess they weren’t expecting to see any-body.”

Frisk stretched both their arms out in a classic well there you go pose, and Chara slammed their hands onto the ground in agitation. “WERE YOU MIMING A PUN THAT ENTIRE TIME?!”

Frisk nodded. They held no regrets in the face of Chara’s unrestrained contempt.

“I can’t believe this family. Why did I decide to become alive, again?”

Asriel could not answer, for he had joined Sans in being dead on the floor. The shakespearean drama in their family was phenomenal that evening. 

Chara sighed. “Okay, if everyone is finished being the bane of my existence, for now, I think Sans should tell a story, because I refuse to be outclassed by someone with loose ketchup in his pants-pockets. 

Asriel frowned from his horizontal position. “We’re going to have to hold an intervention for that at some point.”

“i need it for fries.”

‘You’re a sad old condiment man, Sans.’

Chara clapped once. “Enough talk, I want to hear old-man-ketchup-pants’ story.”

“that’s fair.”  
Sans proceeded to clear his throat, somehow. Magic? Probably.  
“once upon a hilltop, there was a really fluffy bunny-”

“No.”  
Chara was done with all this goofing off.  
“I’m done with all this goofing off,” They said, “You better tell a real story or I’ll do something everyone will probably regret. Maybe…” They mumbled the last part. 

“sorry kid, that’s the only story i know.”

“You have to tell a terrifying story or I’ll- uhh- I’ll call Papyrus in here!”

“but i'd like that.”

Asriel finally sat up from his dead-position. “Just make one up! That’s what I did.”

‘Yeah! You’d better hurry though before Chara calls Toriel into the room.” Frisk signed teasingly. 

“i'd like that too though.”

“JUST TELL THE STORY ALREADY!”  
Chara had a hairbrush in their grip and they were ready to start swiping. 

“ok ok, just please don’t brush my hair, i'm so scared.”

Asriel smiled encouragingly. “You can channel that into your story! Feel the fear!”

Frisk nodded vehemently. Sans considered this. 

“alright. this is a story about… a monster.”

Chara gasped. “Oh nooooooooo.”

“oh yeeees. it’s about a monster, and he was a really cool, really strong monster, and his name was… pete… iris.”

‘... Was he a skeleton monster?’

“maybe.”

Chara sighed and ran a hand through their hair. “You can’t just make up a story about your brother, Sans.”

“i didn’t know i had a brother named pete iris. anyway, the cool monster who might be a skeleton walked down the street and came face to face with a human child, named whisk.”

Frisk looked somewhat amused. ‘Is that me?’

“no it’s whisk, are you guys even listening to the story?”

Asriel put his chin in his hand and leaned forward, contemplative, “Go on.”

“whisk started yelling fearfully about something, but they didn’t like to talk, so they were yelling silently. but pete iris was incredibly cool so he completely understood what they were saying.”

“What were they saying?” Asriel seemed genuinely interested now. 

“they were saying that some crazy little demon was following them around and doing crazy demon things.”

Chara nodded, they could relate to that. 

“whisk pointed behind him, so pete iris turned around and, lo and behold, there was a crazy demon floating in midair and twirling an evil mustache behind him, laughing like a maniac. ‘muahaha my name is kira and i'm a demon, and i have a mustache so that’s how you know i'm evil! also i'm going to end the world, just because.”

Chara snorted. “Sans are all these characters just going to be bad caricatures of us?”

“Nice name pun, Chara!”

“IT WASN’T, ASRIEL.”

Sans shook his head. “these characters are my original creations, in fact, i'm going to sue all of you for copyright infringement. anyway, kira wiggled their eyebrows suggestively-”

“WAIT, HOLD ON-”

“in a non sexual way because they were like 12 years old. i probably coulda worded that differently.”

Chara looked placated. “Okay, proceed.”

“pete iris looked terrified, but in a completely not-uncool way. he brandished a gloved finger and pointed at the ghost, and told them that he would never be fooled by any dastardly plan they came up with. the ghost just laughed, and reached behind them, and sloooowly took something out of their pocket…”

The three kids leaned forward with anticipation.

“... the end.”

There was a brief pause. Asriel squinted one eye. “Hwha? It’s just over?”

Frisk lifted their hands and waved them imploringly. Sans just shrugged. “what? some people say that the scariest stories leave more stuff up to the imagination. besides, bet you didn’t see that coming.”

Chara looked around them, imaginary arithmetic forming as they came to the inevitable conclusion… “See... Pete… iris… oh, are you SERIOUS-”

“-no i’m sans-”

“IS EVERY STORY GOING TO BE SOME KIND OF PUN?” Chara threw their hands into the air, “IS THIS SPOOKY SCARY SESSION JUST A JOKE TO ALL YOU PEOPLE?!”

Asriel raised a paw. “Hey, my story wasn’t a pun!”

Chara stopped yelling, and patted Asriel on the shoulder. “You’re my only solace in this dark world we live in, Asriel, thank you.”

Meanwhile, Frisk was folded in half, giggling into their hands, while Sans looked more proud of himself than that story honestly warranted.

Chara took in a deep, deep breath. “HoOhkay, now that we’ve gotten all of that out of our systems, it’s my turn.”

The temperature in the room dropped. Asriel and Frisk gained fearful expressions, but Sans’ expression didn’t change, predictably.

“Alright… this story, is about soulmates.”

The audience of three blinked in confusion. Soulmates were not, exactly, a topic that screamed ‘scary story’ to them.

“this oughta be good,” Sans said, brow raised.

“Indeed! This story is about a girl named Aggie. Now shut up, and let my words envelop you with their fearful embrace, yadda yadda, starting now.”

They cleared their throat.

 

“Aggie was a very charismatic young woman. Her college friends and her family would all say the same thing, ‘Aggie is the kindest, sweetest, happiest person’ they’d ever seen. She opened her eyes and stared at life like an old friend, and smiled brighter than the sun. The saddest, loneliest people gravitated towards her like a moth to a bright, shining lamp.  
Aggie was smart, understanding, and most of all…  
“… she was very, very lonely.”

 

Asriel tutted, with a droopy expression expressing empathy. Chara continued on, trying not to notice.

“This is where the story begins.”

 

“i thought it began when you said it was starting.”

“Shut up, Sans. Ahem…”

 

“Sometimes, what you’re looking for is much easier to find than you’d think. This is one of the many messages Aggie truly wished she had remembered before almost immediately taking drastic measures. 

“For a long time, the voice in the back of Aggie’s head had almost seemed like a person to her. Someone giving her advice, whether it turned out good or bad in the end. Someone she could trust to always be there for her in the end… because, well, it was herself.  
“Aggie tended to read by herself. It was one thing she could always depend on as a constant presence of her own mind. Someone reading for her would take the magic away, so it was an action she could only expect to do alone. Besides, reading was an adventure.  
“It was only Aggie’s luck that she happened across a new library in town… Or, really, it was only new to her. The library had been there for longer than anyone cared to remember. If the date it had been made had been recorded at all, the record of it would most likely be found in the library itself, which nobody seemed to care about enough to enter these days. But Aggie was new to town. She had only arrived recently to her college, and the library had intrigued her enough to want to check it out.

“As she entered the place, there was one lady at the counter, who looked up at her with eyes like a broken TV screen: dark and devoid of any expression. Meaning, of course, they were uninteresting to look at. Blank.  
Aggie smiled at her. The lady closed her eyes and looked back down to the book she was reading. Aggie stopped smiling.”

 

‘Was the lady a monster?’ Frisk signed, curious about where this story was going.

Chara tapped a hand on the flashlight they held. “Um, you could say that? I think all the characters in this story are supposed to be human, though. I mean… most of them.”

They held the flashlight up to their face again, and continued to speak.

 

“The young college student made her way to the back of the library slowly, titles catching her eyes briefly, buzzing around her mind like flies. It wasn’t until she arrived at the back of the store when she saw it. A book among the weathered titles that looked almost brand new, though covered with a fine layer of dust, and with eye popping colors that grabbed her attention almost as much as the title did.

“How to Find your Soulmate.

“Aggie almost laughed; the idea of soulmates had always seemed so ridiculous… but there was nobody around... so, why not indulge in a silly fantasy?  
Aggie grabbed it, and headed towards the front desk. The lady stamped her book without even once looking her in the eyes, and Aggie headed to her Dorm room. Her roommate was off running errands, and Aggie immediately got to reading.”

 

Asriel raised his hand. Chara sighed. “Yes?”

“If this story isn’t about monsters, why does it have so much soul imagery? I mean, I thought people stopped believing in souls at the same time as monsters.”

Chara shrugged. “This isn’t a history lesson, but, uh, I guess there were too many religions and stories and stuff that included souls, and it made people feel better about death? So the idea of souls never really… petered out. And soulmates have been a popular idea for awhile, just imagining that there’s someone out there who can connect to you on such a deep level…” Their voice lowered and gained a dark, mysterious tone, “but who’s to say that connection doesn’t come with a cost…?”

Asriel and Frisk looked at each other nervously. Sans just grinned, and Chara’s face continued to darken as the story continued.

 

“‘The first thing you need to know,” the book read, “Is that finding your soulmate will be the biggest thing to happen to you, and quite possibly the last.”

Aggie blinked dark brown eyes at the book, and swept her hair from her face. She had expected something less… daunting. Nevertheless, she continued reading. 

“‘The first thing you’ll need is a spotless mirror, and an expectation for the impossible.  
Every single person has their own soulmate. In this way, life is a like a fairytale. A story so long and so old nobody cares to believe it anymore. Soulmates are no work of fiction. They are real, and the way to find them is hidden inside us all, just waiting for us to dig deep inside ourselves and pull out a path to find them. In this book are the steps you’ll need to follow to find your Soulmate, but be warned… once you find them, you’ll be inseparable.’

“‘Doesn’t sound that bad,’ thought Aggie, as she read carefully through the steps in the book. After all, a friend always there for you sounded absolutely wonderful to her. Someone to talk to… Someone to listen.

“Which is why, after much deliberation… Aggie decided to find her soulmate.”

 

Asriel balked. “What?! The book said that it’d be the last thing that’d ever happen to her! Why would she do it?!”

 

Chara shrugged. “Sometimes people do stupid things. Only some people get the chance to  
regret it later. Also, shh! This isn’t a participatory story, Asriel…”

 

“The instructions really weren’t much; acquiring a clean mirror wasn’t difficult, as she had a floor length one already in her room. As for the expectation of the impossible… she’d had that from the beginning.

“You could say Aggie was desperate. Very desperate. Desperate enough to close all her curtains, turn off the light, and sit on the floor in a meditative position in front of her floor length mirror, holding a scented candle and a lighter in her hands. The instructions had said to repeat a phrase in her head 50 times in complete darkness, then light the candle, and find your soulmate in your reflection.

“It is important to remember, that often, In times of trouble, some people revert to finding ridiculous means to achieve something that really isn’t impossible at all.

“After all...

“‘Nothing is impossible,’ thought Aggie, staring into the darkness. ‘We can be together. Nothing is impossible, we can be together.’

“She repeated this fifty times, and began to feel slightly dizzy. But she pressed on, and once she finished the chant, Aggie lifted the candle in her hand, and lit it.

“In the mirror…  
Was Aggie’s reflection.”

 

Sans made an amused noise. “i feel the same way whenever i look in a mirror. this is a super relatable story.”

Chara glared at him for a moment, and persevered.

 

“Aggie stared at her own eyes and sighed, bowing her head slightly. She felt ridiculous, what was she expecting?  
“She looked up at the mirror… her reflection hadn’t moved. 

“Aggie squinted at the glass, but her own candle-lit expression didn’t move an inch. Her eyes widened and she moved backwards a foot. Her reflection’s eyes followed her.

“Aggie straightened her back and started breathing raggedly. It suddenly felt like ice had formed in her chest and was filling her veins, slowly, branching out into her body like a window frosting over with icy ferns.

“‘That’s…” she whispered harshly, her throat felt rough, like she’d been screaming for hours. ‘What are… wh… What are…?!’

“Finally…” said the voice in Aggie’s head. The reflection smiled. “I’m here with you.”

The occupants of the tent leaned back. Chara was using their scary voice.

“Aggie felt her heart stutter in her chest. Her mouth dried, and her breathing was speeding up to match the beat of her heart.  
“‘Who… who are you?!’

“‘I’m your soulmate, Aggie,’ The mirror replied, ‘I’ve been with you for as long as you’ve lived… and now, we can finally be together. Thank you.’  
The reflection brought it’s hand to it’s chest, against its heart. Her heart. Their heart.

“Aggie’s eyes flicked around the room, looking for a method of escape. The being, her ‘soulmate,’ seemed to have good intentions on the surface, but… its eyes.  
Aggie was sure her eyes had never looked like that. They were wide, blank eyes. With the same color, yet they seemed to painfully contrast with the rest of the body. They looked at her with mad intensity.  
“There was hunger in those eyes.

“Aggie slowly put weight on her hands, attempting to move onto her feet, and the reflection’s smile disappeared in favor of an intensely panicked and angry expression.

“‘No! You can’t leave me, you won’t leave me. You’re going to stay right there, and we’re going to talk.”

“Aggie felt herself sit back down slowly, mechanically, as if she wasn’t controlling their own limbs. It was a brief, fleeting moment of feeling, like she’d never even moved her own body before.

“‘What… do you want? What do you want?!’

“‘I want us to talk to each other. To be with each other, Aggie.’ her reflection took a silent breath without closing its eyes; if anything, they widened even more. ‘When we’re like this, we’re finally free. Finally happy.’

“‘No, you’re free, you’re happy! I don’t- I don’t want to stay here! I don’t know you!’

“‘Oh, but you do!’ its eyes remained blank and wide, staring into her own eyes with intense focus. ‘I’ve known you just as long as you’ve felt loneliness, Aggie. Ever since you started to feel alone, detached, unneeded… I’ve been here with you. We’re destined for each other, Aggie. We’re meant to be with each other. Together, forever.’

“Aggie’s breath had been steadily speeding up as her internal voice continued talking. Her breathing was becoming shallower, and her limbs were frozen. She couldn’t wrench her gaze away from the being’s eyes. ‘What… are you… doing to me?! I can’t… breathe…’

“‘I’m freeing us, Aggie. I’ll be fading away soon, and you’ll be coming with me. I won’t be apart from you again. I won’t let you escape me.’

“Aggie took in as big as a breath as she could; she’d wasted too much air already. She felt faint, but her body was too frozen in place to shake. She felt like an ice sculpture, and a numb feeling was spreading from her chest and throughout the rest of her body. She didn’t even feel cold anymore.

“‘Death is but a barrier between us. All barriers can be broken, and that’s exactly what I intend to do.’

 

Asriel took a blanket from behind him and buried his face in it. Frisk patted his back consolingly.

 

“Aggie’s breathing was almost null now. She felt nothing but dread. All physical sensations had all but left her now, and she could feel herself fading away. Aggie pleaded with her thoughts- if there was anything that could help her…

“But… isn’t that how she’d gotten into this mess in the first place? Looking for the help of other, outside forces to come and save her? Aggie’s limbs started to shake.

“Shouldn’t she help herself for once?

“‘What are… Stop that. I’m trying to help us, Aggie. I’m trying to save us! Stop trying to leave me!’

“Aggie’s chest was tightening even more. She felt a distant pressure around her throat… yet she pushed on.

“‘Why do you want to leave me here? I thought we were best friends, Aggie. Soulmates. We’ll always be here for each other…’

“Her limbs were shaking even more, and she felt something shift at her throat.

“‘Stop pushing me away… Do you want to be alone? If I leave, you’ll be all alone forever. We’ll never see each other again…  
… we’ll never be together…  
...  
Fine. You want to be alone, Aggie? I’ll leave here... for now. Just know, one day I’ll finally reach you.  
And we’ll be together, forever.

“See you soon, soulmate.’

“The feeling returned to her limbs all at once, Aggie started as if waking from a dream, and immediately sent a tightened fist directly into the mirror.

When Aggie’s roommate came back, she found her sitting on the floor of her room, shaking, with bruises that looked like fingers surrounding her neck, as if she’d been strangled, and eyes so bloodshot they’d seemed almost red from a distance.

“She immediately called an ambulance, and then wrenched poor Aggie’s fingers apart, where she’d been holding a shard of mirror so tightly it was enough to make her hand bleed.

“After that, Aggie was never the same.  
She was as nice as before, but seemed to try so hard to keep her friends close it was almost painful to watch. She was just as friendly and happy as ever, but it almost seemed forced. She seemed to treat people like it was a challenge to become friends with them. Of course, her friends took this as a cry for help, and were immediately as supportive of her efforts as they could be. Aggie had helped them so much, wasn’t it about time that she needed them to help her?

“Aggie was thankful for this, and in time, she calmed down a bit. 

“But every time Aggie looked into a mirror… she had the strangest reaction. She’d stare into her own eyes and stand perfectly still for a moment, as if she saw something no one else could. But then she’d shake it off, and continue like nothing had happened. She kept mirrors away from her more often since the incident. People avoided asking why. It seemed… personal.

“But then, months later, it seemed almost as if she had given up. Aggie stopped trying to make friends, and she slowly distanced herself from the ones she already had. Aggie had no family, and so she had nobody to turn to. It began to become worrying. 

“Eventually, she became even worse. She refused to see anyone one day, and she locked herself in her own room, telling nobody to bother her. And nobody did. Aggie had distanced herself so much, her absence was no longer noticeable.

Chara paused, and made eye contact with everyone in the pillowfort. Asriel was looking up from outside a blanket mound, eyes wide with fear and anticipation, Frisk hugged their legs to their chest, frowning, and even Sans’ permanent smile was drooping at the edges. 

Chara drew in a breath.

 

“That night… it was completely quiet, until the smashing of a mirror abruptly shattered the silence. Nobody was near enough to hear it; Aggie’s roommate was gone for the weekend.

“A day later, she came back, and entered Aggie’s room.  
She stood shock still.

“On the floor of the room, was Aggie, covered in blood, and staring up at the ceiling with blank, dull eyes, like glass. Next to her was a broken hand mirror. Her chest was littered with stab wounds, long dried and turned a rusty brown, and her hand was stiff, tightened on a mirror shard, gleaming and covered in dried blood.

“Her eyes were a deep shade of red… but that could only be blood.  
They couldn’t be red for any other reason.  
That would be impossible.”  
…  
….  
…….

“WOWIE! THAT WAS A SPOOKY STORY!!” Papyrus yelled, his grinning skull very suddenly appearing in the tent’s opening.

Asriel let out a very recognizably goat-like scream and threw his arms around Frisk, yanking them both backwards fearfully In a feat of uncharacteristic impetuousness, Sans let out the beginnings of a yell, then disappeared in a flash of light as he teleported into the hallway, where the yell was continued. 

Chara smiled at Papyrus, undaunted, having heard him enter the room right before their story was at its end. “Thank you, Papyrus. I really do try.”

Sans entered the room again, sheepishly. “uh, whoops. you really got me, paps.”

“I DID INDEED!: Papyrus said, with some measure of pride, “I DID NOT KNOW YOU COULD BE THAT LOUD, SANS.”

Asriel giggle nervously, then stopped when a human hand poked him in the eye. “Ow! Oh, sorry Frisk!” He unwrapped his arms from around them, and Frisk smiled crookedly. 

‘It’s fine. That story was very creepy, Chara.’

“Uh, it was scary. I even scared Sans. I should get an Oscar for that!”

“well technically papyrus scared me, but it was a good story, kid. It really rattled my bones.”

Papyrus stomped his foot. “ENOUGH, YOU HAVE MET YOUR JOKE QUOTA FOR THE DAY! THE BAR IS FULL!” He turned to the children, “MISS TORIEL TOLD ME TO TELL YOU THAT IT IS BEDTIME O’ CLOCK! LET THE SOOTHING SOUND OF MY VOICE LULL YOU TO SLEEP, IT IS 100% GUARANTEED TO WORK ON BOTH HUMANS AND MONSTERS. SWEET DREAMS!” He picked up Sans and made to leave. Sans waved goodbye, having completely recovered from the brief scare, assumedly very quickly once his brother showed up.

“see ya in the morning…” he mumbled, and fell asleep within seconds. Papyrus’ ‘soothing voice’ seemed to work on someone, at least.

As they left, Chara picked up the flashlight, and shined it directly into Asriel’s eyes as they began speaking. “So! What did you learn from my story?”

 

Asriel turned his head away, and Chara turned the flashlight to shine at Frisk. Frisk scrunched up their nose and lifted their hands. “Learn? Was it educational?”

“All of my stories are educational! That’s just the kind of storyteller I am. One with morals and… stuff.”

Asriel grabbed at the flashlight and Chara pulled it away. He grumbled. “I don’t know, I guess that soulmates are bad?”

Chara’s mouth scrunched to one side. “Hmm, sort of, in a way. But not really. Listen, the whole purpose of scary stories is to warn people, right? I mean, that’s how I see it, at least. People tell regular stories to teach people what to do, and people tell scary stories to teach them what not to do. So…?”

Asriel and Frisk thought for a moment, then Frisk snapped their fingers. ‘Your story was warning people not to… mess with their souls?’

Chara shook their head. “It actually doesn’t have anything to do with souls.”

Asriel tilted his head, and Chara sighed. “Okay, listen. The story is supposed to warn people not to… go searching for answers to a problem that just exists within you. Aggie looked towards powerful forces to try and find a solution to her loneliness, but in reality, nobody is ever going to find someone who can complete them, who’s an exact match, because everyone’s different and all souls are already complete and… uh,” They looked up at Frisk and Asriel, and held a finger under their nose as they tried to find an easier way to explain. “Basically, Aggie tried to find a missing half that couldn’t exist outside of herself. Nobody has a soulmate, and if you go looking for someone who’s a perfect match, you might just find yourself ignoring all the people around you who want to make connections, and you’ll end up lonelier than you’ve ever been. Plus there was a bunch of symbolism with mirrors and impossibility and stuff, but pretty much… you don’t have to be alone, if you just let other people into your life. You can take risks, but you don’t have to do it alone.”

Chara waited a moment, unsure if they were conveying the message correctly, when Asriel reached over and pulled them into an incredibly fluffy hug.

“Ack-!”

“AW CHARA THAT WAS SO NICE! I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST A SCARY STORY BUT YOU PUT SO MUCH CARE INTO IT AND YOU’VE PROBABLY BEEN PLANNING THIS FOR MONTHS AND I JUST CAN’T-”

“Help! Frisk-! I’m being smothered!”

Frisk pretended to wipe away a tear, then started clapping, making no move whatsoever to help as Asriel continued to crush his sibling.

Moments later, Toriel’s voice called from a distance away to proclaim that it was time for all lights to be turned off. Asriel let Chara go, still teary-eyed, and sniffed his nose a couple times before speaking. “I guess it’s time to end this sleepover, huh? Did you have fun, Frisk?”

Frisk considered for only a moment before grinning and nodding their head, then giving two thumbs up. Asriel beamed and Chara scoffed, but began smiling as well. “Well then, I’d say that this slumber party was a rousing success. We should do it again soon, right?”

Frisk bit their lip. ‘Less spaghetti next time?’

Chara and Asriel nodded and spoke in unison: “Agreed.”

The three laughed, and with a click the flashlight was turned off, and darkness flooded the room.

…

I told you I’d get to you, Aggie.  
I’ve always been the only one you can really talk to.  
It’s okay, don’t be afraid. We’re finally together, now.  
You’ll never be alone, again.

Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope it didn't get too weird at any point. I hope this isn't the end of my stories set in Undertale, but with my crazy schedule, who knows what could happen?


End file.
